La ligne de fer
by Versale
Summary: Trois ans après le retour de Fairy Tail suivant leur combat sur Tenrou contre Acnologia, trois ans après avoir franchi la porte de la guilde pour explorer ce nouveau monde, mais surtout, deux ans et demi après avoir été maudit par une magicienne de la nouvelle génération de la guilde Grimoire Heart, Gildarts Clive rentre enfin chez lui et n'a qu'une envie: revoir sa fille.


Je regardais les arbres par la fenêtre lorsqu'ils disparurent brusquement. Le raclement des roues sur les rails résonnaient plus fort en écho contre les sombres parois de la chaîne de montagnes. Nous étions proches : derrière les montagnes s'étiraient des champs, puis nous apercevrions le fleuve et le suivrions jusqu'au pont, puis la ville commencerait à se découvrir, à commencer par la pointe fléchée de sa cathédrale, jusqu'à la gare toujours bondée. Le chemin était tout tracé, et je pouvais déjà voir les paysages changer sans requérir à une grande imagination tant l'impatience me gagnait. Je me rassis dans mon siège et me forçai à fixer les parois noires de la montagne. J'inspirai et expirai profondément. Je devais oublier l'excitation, au cas où la fin m'échapperait encore. Je ne pouvais rien m'autoriser de plus que la fatigue d'un long voyage. Je ne voulais pas être déçu. J'aurais du mal à contenir mon désarroi si je ne pouvais encore voir le pli de son front et l'éclat de ses yeux, si semblable à ceux de sa mère.

La lumière envahit le train lorsque nous quittâmes les entrailles de la montagne. Légèrement aveuglé, je clignai des yeux et baissai la tête. Mon regard glissa par habitude sur mon poignet prisonnier d'un large bracelet de fer taillé, dont on a coulé un métal rougeâtre dans les sillons qui s'éloignent et se retrouvent, en symboles détaillés. Les inscriptions sur le fer étaient ma seule prison.

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant depuis que nous avions affronté Grimoire Heart sur notre île, trois ans depuis que nous nous étions réveillés dans le futur, apprenant que Mavis, la fondatrice de notre guilde, nous avait protégés du dragon Acnologia. Il y avait trois ans, nous retournions à Magnolia pour constater que nous nous étions absentés pendant sept ans et que Fairy Tail n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été. Les jeunes réagirent durement, et bientôt, toute la guilde bouillait à nouveau de l'énergie que leur détermination et leurs rêves naïfs leur procuraient. J'avais préféré m'éclipser, me croyant plus utile en nomade pour m'informer sur ce nouveau monde et disperser la rumeur du retour de Fairy Tail. J'avais aussi un dragon à éliminer.

Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion : Acnologia était terrible et destructeur, mais je l'avais croisé deux fois maintenant et chaque fois, j'étais reparti vivant. Contaminé par la folie de jeunesse de mes camarades, je me croyais aussi capable, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de trouver le moyen de débarrasser définitivement le monde de ce fléau. Mais pour y parvenir, j'avais besoin d'informations.

Il ne m'avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour retrouver la trace de Grimoire Heart – ou de ce qu'il en restait. Les membres originaux étaient morts depuis longtemps (depuis que nous les avions affrontés sur notre île et qu'Acnologia avait terminé le travail) ou avaient déserté. J'avais croisé Ultear quelques fois, apprenant son partenariat avec Jellal et son implication ponctuelle dans les affaires de Fairy Tail. Je me demandais ce que Gray en pensait.

Si Grimoire Heart avait péri depuis longtemps, l'idée derrière la guilde, elle, avait survécu et prospéré assez de sorte qu'une nouvelle version de Grimoire Heart avait vu le jour, et c'est elle que j'eus traquée. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver ses nouveaux membres et je crus que je pourrais en disposer tranquillement, un à la fois, après capturer toute information disponible sur Acnologia.

Quelle folie.

J'avais éliminé la moitié des membres quand je tombai sur Kaneko Kuro, ancienne forgeronne qui enchaînait ses victimes. La rusée me tendit un piège et je tombai dedans aveuglément. Elle referma sa main sur mon poignet et scella mon sort. _Tu ne pourras plus jamais approcher la personne que tu chéris le plus, Gildarts Clive._

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que j'avais passé la porte de Fairy Tail, jetant un dernier regard à ma fille, Kana. Et cela faisait deux ans et demie que je cherchais à revenir, rien que pour la voir une autre fois. J'enchaînais les échecs pour me débarrasser de ce bracelet, de cette malédiction, et personne, pas même Mavis, n'avait réussi à m'aider. Je pouvais retourner à la guilde sans problème, mais dès que Cana était à proximité, le bracelet me brûlait et me téléportait à des centaines de kilomètres de Magnolia.

J'en avais assez. Je voulais voir ma fille.

J'avais tenté de poursuivre Kuro, mais si trouver Grimoire Heart avait été ridiculement facile au départ, c'était maintenant chose impossible. On aurait dit que la guilde avait disparu soudainement. Pire, personne ne se rappelait qu'elle ait jamais existé.

Je trouvai un vieil ermite un peu sorcier qui enchaîna les incantations sous la pleine lune, versa toutes sortes de métaux sur le bracelet, manquant de me brûler plus d'une fois. La cérémonie dura des jours, et j'eus parfois si mal que je le suppliai presque de me trancher le bras. Mais nous réussîmes enfin à ternir les lignes rouges qui me condamnaient et, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je retrouvai l'espoir.

Maintenant, je devais tester cet espoir. Si j'échouais encore, je me résoudrais à reprendre la quête impossible de retrouver Grimoire Heart.

Le train s'arrêta enfin en gare. Je débarquai prestement de la voiture, mon sac sur l'épaule, et regardai Magnolia se réarranger pour moi. La rue principale s'élargit, les maisons s'entourèrent de palissades de roc solide, et les passants se retirèrent. La ville sembla se vider, mais j'eus un sourire. Magnolia me reconnaissait et me souhaitait un bon retour, à sa façon. J'inclinai la tête vers la rue principale. Comment ne pas honorer une telle marque d'affection?

Mon sourire flottant ne trahissait pas l'adrénaline que mon coeur pompait frénétiquement dans mes veines. Chaque pas me rapprochait de Fairy Tail. Je me retins pour jeter des regards à mon poignet. Jusqu'ici, aucune brûlure ne se manifesta. Tout allait bien. La porte de la guilde prit en importance dans mon champ de vision. Je me concentrai sur le bois repeint. Tout allait bien.

J'étais presque arrivé au terme de mon voyage quand je posai la main sur la poignée et attendit une seconde pour inspirer. Toujours rien venant du bracelet. Je tournai la poignée et poussai la porte brusquement, quand soudain, le bracelet se mit à vibrer violemment, mais toute ma concentration était ailleurs : là, assise sur le comptoir près de Mirajane, entre deux tonneaux, ma fille buvait.

\- Cana!

\- Gildarts!

J'entendis à peine les cris excités de mes compagnons. Je sentis à peine mon poignet vibrer avec tant de force que ma main sembla vouloir s'arracher à mon poignet pour sauter sur les tables. Je ne remarquai rien d'autre qu'une paire d'yeux brillant de lucidité et d'intelligence qui percutèrent les miens.

Soudain, mon corps tout entier vibra et le bracelet siffla et le décor autour s'effaça, remplacé par un torrent bruyant dans une forêt sombre. L'eau se fracassait durement contre les roches d'une cascade en amont. Je clignai des yeux et les baissai vers mon poignet. Le bracelet avait repris sa rougeur furieuse, mais la brûlure caractéristique qui l'accompagnait se fit toujours attendre.

Je m'assis sur une pierre lisse pour reprendre mes esprits. Cana. J'avais vu Cana. Dans un rire qui secoua mes entrailles, je compris alors la fougue de mes camarades.

L'espoir, quand elle s'enracine, enrichit les folies de la détermination.

\- Kaneko Kuro, tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois.


End file.
